<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Great Expectations" by hart051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391304">"Great Expectations"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051'>hart051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Brother Feels, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is doubtful that he is ready to be part of the Team. The one led and founded by his foster brother. The bat-boys share a brotherly bonding moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Young Justice Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Great Expectations"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt "Dick Grayson".</p><p>I had a hard time deciding on something for this character likewise for others. I figured I would touch upon how Dick and Tim get along, one being the former Robin mentoring another Robin. There isn't too much on this in YJ media, but it's touching to see that Dick has faith in Tim even when the younger boy doesn't. Hopefully at DC Fandome we'll get more on this among other iconic shows, comics, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s it. Watch your side.” Richard Grayson said as he lunged to attack a younger boy.</p><p>Dick is having a sparring session with the latest Robin, Tim Drake, his adoptive little brother.</p><p>The younger boy had potential and is doing a good job keeping pace with the training, even Batman himself. It would be a matter of time until he joins the Team. Tim will get a chance to meet other heroes his age, who are going through what he’s going through. Might even boost his confidence. (He couldn’t help but think that certain mischievous green monkey boy would be thrilled to have another hero his age to interact with compared to the 'adults'.)</p><p>“Alright, let’s take five.” Dick suggested, gesturing to the bench. </p><p>Dick took a seat on the bench and took a swig of his water. Tim followed picking up his towel and wiping off his sweat. The younger boy picked up his water bottle but didn’t open it. He fiddled with the cap.</p><p>Dick noticed. “What’s up Tim?”</p><p>“Umm...”</p><p>“Use your words.” Dick reproached, then gently cajoled. “You can talk to me, if you want that is.”</p><p>Tim looked down at his trainers, before making eye contact. “Dick, do you really think I’m ready to join the Team?”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Dick raised an eyebrow. “Is Batman giving you a hard time? Trouble at school?”</p><p>“I just don’t feel like I should join the Team.” Tim answered softly. “I’m not like you.”</p><p>“Of course you’re not like me.” Dick affirmed. “Do you think anyone can match me in wits, good looks,-?”</p><p>“Batgirl could. In wits and hacking.”</p><p>Dick scoffed. “That was rhetorical.”</p><p>Tim flushed running a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”</p><p>Dick made a placating gesture. “I mean, while we may be part of the whole bat family we each make up our own path.”</p><p>Tim frowned.</p><p>For a moment, it felt like he was looking at his younger self. They shared so many similarities. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. The desire to be a hero. The fact that Bruce Wayne adopted them when they were alone and by extension Batman. They decided to put on the mask, cape and suit. They continue to do it. The weight of great expectations, like how young Pip felt after meeting Estella for the first time. A vision, but unattainable, not easily that is. But, Tim wasn’t him or the fictional English boy of a Charles Dickens’ novel.</p><p>“Want to hear a secret?” He prompted.</p><p>Tim shrugged. “Sure.”</p><p>Dick gestured for his younger brother to take a seat next to him. Tim plopped down, water bottle in his hands.</p><p>“When I became Robin, I had thought it was my destiny to become the next Batman. In fact, it was what I had wanted.”</p><p>Tim examined Dick’s face. “I could see some resemblance.”</p><p>Dick chuckled. “You’re hilarious.” He paused. “Then after a certain Team training session went wrong, I learned that I didn’t want to be Batman. I don’t have that drive, Batman has to complete a mission through any means necessary.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t feel like that exactly. I mean, I don’t think I could be anywhere near Batman.” </p><p>“Tim,” Dick said, placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Be your own hero. Be the hero you want to be. You may not know it now, but if you still want this life you’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Right.” Tim responded, then took a swig from his bottle.</p><p>“How about some hand-eye coordination?” Dick got up.</p><p>“You mean basketball.” Tim stated.</p><p>“You in or not?”</p><p>“One-on-one?” Tim asked with a straight poker face.</p><p>Dick smirked. “If you think you can handle it.”</p><p>He jogged out of the room, Tim close at his heels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- In "Downtime" Batman/Bruce Wayne offers to play a one-on-one game of basketball after seeing a frustrated Dick Grayson in the training room. I figured it would be a great easter egg and a fun opportunity for a bro-ment.<br/>- If Dick has a rival for all his heroics and skills I'd think Barbara would be that person. There are plenty of scenes in Outsiders that show this and the most badass one in "Beneath" when she challenges Nightwing in coming up with a reason for an all-boys squad to be sent on mission because she along with the other female Team members are headed to Bialya and they may encounter Queen Bee who has the ability to enthrall men (mostly).<br/>- The work was going to be titled "Inadequacy or Adequacy", but I got an idea to refer to Charles Dickens' "Great Expectations". I read this book in my freshman high school English class. (some spoilers for those who have not read it) It centers around Pip a poor, orphaned English boy who ends up getting drawn and lost in his adult years  in high English society. He falls in love with the lovely but cold-hearted Estella. The endings vary a bit but they come to some understanding about their relationship. It seemed fitting for the two bat-boys. The had a significantly different life before Bruce Wayne. Dick formerly a circus boy and Tim (varies by comic and other media) from more humble backgrounds.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>